


L is for Lipstick

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Lipstick on his collar told a tale on Eliot Spencer.





	L is for Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for rockerbaby423 on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

Nate, Hardison, and Sophie practically charged into the apartment, one behind the other, clearly meaning business.

“Eliot! Parker!” called Nate, and immediately the pair appeared from the next room, as ready for action as ever, after all they were all mid-con. “Okay, here’s how we’re going to fix this...” said their leader as the group formed an impromptu circle between the living space and the kitchen.

Sophie was listening to Nate, of course she was, but her eyes just kept straying to the blonde thief opposite and the way she kept rocking from foot to foot. Glancing downwards, the grifter realised what was wrong - Parker had her high-heeled shoes (that she was wearing specifically for her part earlier in the con) on the wrong feet!

“I’m cool with that, Nate,” said Hardison, catching everyone’s attention as he answered the mastermind, “but I ain’t gonna pass for a member of the club dressed this way,” he pointed out.

“Right, not a problem.” He nodded. “Eliot, give Hardison the shirt.”

“What?” the hitter replied sharply - nobody was sure if he was just being oddly possessive over a stolen country club shirt or whether he just hadn’t been listening.

“The shirt you’re wearing,” said Nate slowly, as if talking to a child. “Take it off and hand it to Hardison,” he explained.

“Right.” The hitter shook his head like he was dazed and started unbuttoning the white shirt bearing the emblem on the breast pocket, not at all embarrassed, not least because he had a T-shirt on underneath.

Hardison took the shirt and pulled it on, as Nate gestured for Parker to come with him and the pair wandered away.

“Hang on a second...” Sophie’s voice brought the both of them back and caught the attention of the others too. “Eliot, how did you get lipstick on this shirt?” she asked, gesturing to a spot on the collar that bore a distinctly pink mark.

“What? There’s no lipstick mark on that. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the hitter gabbled out before hurrying away.

“Me either,” declared Parker, as she practically ran after him, nearly falling down twice in her reversed stilettos, and yelping both times through lips that bore a pretty shade of pink lipstick that everyone recognised.

As the rest turned to watch the odd couple walk away, Nate was sure he heard Eliot mutter; “Next time we make out, it is not gonna be in other peoples clothes.”

“Next time?”


End file.
